Mario X Sonic In RiO 2: Blu Love
by lovemet123
Summary: Mario and Sonic are at it again. This time in The Amazon. They must help that suave bird win the heart of a socially awkward bird. How ever will they do it? MarioXSonic. BluXRoberto and a whole bunch more. XD Sequel to "Mario X Sonic In RiO: Red, Yellow, Pain, and Love"
1. Life As A Blu Bird

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Mario, Sonic, or Rio. Just the story itself.**

**Hi guys! It's lovemet123. If you have been wondering what's going to happen to "Mario X Sonic In RiO: Red, Yellow, Pain, and Love", It's still here and is going to be finished. I'm going to redo ch 2 and 3 since I didn't like how they came out, so watch for that. ANYWHO, for now, please enjoy the sequel! "Mario X Sonic In RiO 2: Blu Love" **

* * *

The Amazon Jungle was flourishing with life. The different animals in there distinctive habitats. The different trees with similar colored green leaves. The sun rising above all the creatures, giving light to those who need it. Some animals are are awake, some were still asleep. The birds chirped to the rise of the morning sun. Some of the children begin to fly around, chasing each other to their heart's content.

Somewhere in this wonderland of a jungle, a certain flock of similarly colored macaws began to rise from slumber. Three children that have been popular around the branches are to be getting ready for a show with their "uncles": a yellow Canary, a red-crested Cardinal, and a Spix Macaw. The Children were siblings Carla at age 26, Bia at age 24, and Tiago at age 20. Carla was the oldest and did most of the singing, her beautiful voice always exciting the crowd. Bia was the middle child and played the piano as well as back vocals, the harmony pleasing the crowd even more. Tiago was the youngest and played the electric guitar as was as rap a little bit, his words of wisdom and grace making him a favorite to listen to. Their 'uncles' are not really their uncle, but close friends with their parents. Nico is the canary. Pedro is the cardinal. Roberto was the macaw. The six were in getting ready when two more Spix macaws came through the door. I was Tyler and Jewel Gunderson. Tyler is usually refereed to by his nickname, "Blu".

"Alright, so I'll be at my dad's if you need me." Jewel told Blu. "Don't worry. I got it." Blu reassured her. "Ok, but still. Make sure you call if anything comes up." Jewel continues. "I will, Jewel. You are being too worried. It's nothing I can't handle it." Blu replies as Jewel kisses him, waves good-bye, and flies off. Blu then turns to the children, who were about to leave. "Good luck out there, guys!" Blu greeted. "Thanks, dad!" The three sibling called as the when out of the nest with Nico and Pedro to get more supplies. Blu stares as they fly off. Kids. They grow up so fast. Then, Roberto decides to strike up a conversation. "So, Blu...Pretty crazy having talented kids like them, right?" Blu turns to Roberto, figuring out what to say, and responds. "Uh...sometimes, but Jewel and I handle it." "OK. Well, again. If you need anything, I'm right here." Roberto continues. "Heh, heh. Thanks, Roberto. You know, I never actually thought I'd be speaking with you like this. You've somewhat...grown on me." Blu admits. "Oh, cool. Hope that's a good thing." Roberto replies and Blu leaves the room. Roberto sighs to himself, "...because...you grown on to me, too...more than you know." "What was that?" Blu asked as he walked be in. "I didn't say anything." Roberto replied. "OK. Well come on. We got to go for the morning flight before you hit the stage." Blu shouted as he went out of the nest. Roberto following him.

* * *

**So, how did you guy think I did this one? Does it look promising? Does it not? Please read and review.**


	2. Here We Come! (Arrival In The Amazon)

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Mario, Sonic, or Rio. Just the story itself.**

**Hi guys! It's lovemet123. If you have been wondering what's going to happen to "Mario X Sonic In RiO: Red, Yellow, Pain, and Love", It's still here and is going to be finished. I'm going to redo ch 2 and 3 since I didn't like how they came out, so watch for that. ANYWHO, for now, please enjoy the sequel! "Mario X Sonic In RiO 2: Blu Love" **

* * *

A cruise ship had finally arrived to its destination inside the jungle. It was quite a ship. It was white with a landscape design that included lots of rainbow and some birds here and there. No smoke was coming out of it since the ship had a solar panel, which means the ship is solar powered, has loads of entertainment so no one was ever bored. The ship can hold about 62 people, so it's a colorful and pretty legitimate ship. The ship was a magnificent site to see for what it was.

A door in the side open and a man came out of it. This man...the most popular man in the world. 5'6'' tall and lean, almost built. His light-cerulean shined with life in the glistening sunlight as they moved around, scanning the area. His appearance was nothing short of "the cool kid on the block" with his red t-shirt, blue jeans, nice shoes, and biker black leather jacket, but he himself was nothing short of "the nice guy". Meaning that he may look tough and can be tough when he has to, but overall, he's generally a nice guy. Make him angry, though, and well...good luck. The happy expression that he is wearing on his face only makes it more evident to how happy he can be. His hair...long and jet black, waving with the wind. You may not recognize him at first glance, but put a red cap on him, the ones with the "M" on it, and that plus the trademark mustache would give you the sense of "WOW! He has changed A LOT!" This man was known as Mario.

"Well, boys. Here we are. Welcome to The Amazon." Mario said as a few of his friends came out of the cruise ship in awe of the site that was to behold. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Luigi, Silver, the whole lot. They were even able to bring along Princess Peach Toodstool, who is usually too busy for things like this. She came out with a literal knight in shining armor. The armor was a type of light purple with hues of red and pink. His name was Marshall. He comes from a land known as Centra Mihal (sentra–ME-hall), which is located around the middle on Minnesota. "I've never seen such a wonderland of a jungle." Marshall commented. "And a beautiful wonderland at that." "Yes, It is quite lovely." Peach agreed. Mario turned to the couple and said, "Thanks for taking the time to come with us, Peach. I really appreciate it, especially since this is the first time you've been in a vacation since you got married." "No, problem. Anything for a friend in need. I've actually been wanting to take a relaxing vacation with everyone, especially from the hectic month of the wedding." Peach replied. "Hopefully, are happy with the man you have. He looks like a promising husband for you." Mario continued. "Thank you. You seem like the perfect gentleman for that blue hedgehog of yours. Tell me again. Was it love at first site for you?" Marshall asked. "Well...not exactly. It was love at first kiss if that counts." Mario answered as the said hedgehog pounced on him.

"Mario, this place is amazing. I don't know how you could ever afford something like this." Sonic said, excitement filled in his voice and his emerald-green eyes. "Yeah, this is just to big of an island to take a trip to. How did you manage?" Tails asked. "Obviously, you guys don't pay attention to the money I make to be able to do things like this. I don't just spend it on spaghetti every night. I actually save it for things like this, just like when we went to Rio." Mario answered as Sonic released Mario from his hug. "Of course." Peach agreed. "I'm just glad to be able to have another vacation with all of my friends." Mario continued. "I'm included in that group, right?" a voice called out. Both couples turned to the ship and saw Bowser giving his signature grin. His blood red-colored pupils in his eyes that once saw evil are now seeing a friend in the man that used to be his greatest rival. Bowser appeared in one of his many shiny white tuxedos, which for some reason is most of the clothes he brought with him and he KNEW that he was going to get dirty.

"Of course, your highness." Mario agreed with his playful expression. Bowser jumped and landed next to Mario, he also plays along. "I told Mario. The name's Allen..." Bowser pulls out some black shades and puts them on. "...Bowser Allen." He finished with a smile. "Heh, it's nice to not fight for once. I actually like you better when we are not fighting, Bowser." Mario admitted as he put his fist out for a fistbump. "Ditto." Boswer agreed and accepted the fistbump, Yoshi finally joining his side, and eventually, so did his sons and daughter all grown up, in their 20's and 30's, Junior and Roy coming out of the closet and have boyfriends of their own. Roy's was a periwinkle, Japanese-Brazilian, sociopathic worturtle named Diogo Kagami, but they call him Hanbei. He was Roy's best friend before they started dating. Junior's was a blue, shy, Italian-American Flamedramon named Giancarlo(Jon-carlo) Rosato. Junior and Gian met in college. Everyone finally came together and they discussed what was going to happen first. "This will be a great opportunity to find some lost treasure." Knuckles said aloud. "Knuckles. we are here on a vacation. This is a time to relax. We should treat it as such." Hanbei said.

"Very good point, Diogo." Mario agreed. "Mario, take a look at this place." Knuckles argued, moving his hands to emphasize the amount of land. Mario looked at Knuckles, his expression getting more ominous by the second."Let me repeat what Diogo said. We are here to relax and that is what you are going to do. You can search for treasure later." Mario replied, the anger in his voice giving Knuckles the hint. "...You know what? On second thought, a vacation sounds like a swell idea." Knuckles concluded, remembering what happened to the last bitch that made Mario angry. "Good! I'm so glad you see it my way." Mario replied, his expression turning into a smile. Then, out of nowhere, Mario heard someone singing and turned toward the way the voice came from, pausing as he listened for it.

"Mario?" Sonic asked. "You didn't hear that?" Sonic looked around, then back at Mario. "Hear what?" Sonic continued pressing. "Someone was singing." Mario answered and started walking in that direction. "Where are you going?" Tails called out. "Come on, guys. Let's go find out where that voice came from." Mario replied as he raced off. "Mario! Wait up!" Sonic yelled as he ran after Mario. Then everyone starting following behind the two, warming into an Amazonian adventure of a life time.

* * *

**Another great chapter in a hopefully wonderful story. Please comment on what you liked, didn''t like and what surprised you most!**


	3. Meet The Spix

**Hello again. Sorry for the long wait. I just got back into school, so there will be a lot of waiting so I can balance things out. Hope you like the next chapter. This is Mario X Sonic in RiO 2: Blu Love!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Meet the Spix

The voice was not far off now. It sounded beautiful. The wonderful melody had that embracing touch that tells you, "Come listen and feel the emotion." Mario's curiosity toward the wonderful, angel like voice, was growing as he started to hear some acoustic strings that played loud enough for him to hear. He then started to hear the humming turn into lyrics.

He cooks you Sweet Potato, you don't like overheat.

He knows to boil the kettle when you are far from grease.

He senses you are lonely, but still he can't be sure.

And so he stands and waits, stands and anticipates.

There was a sense of mystery in the lyrics, like the song was an important message. If it was, Mario would know that whoever it was, she was singing about a man she likes and he likes her back, and she is just reminiscing all the good times they had. For example, she sings, "He cooks you sweet potato." That must mean that at one point, the singer's mate made her Sweet Potato. If there wasn't a message, then Mario would at least get to know who is singing the song, and that's usually enough motivation for Mario.

How could he become a psychic, as he knows to be to understand you.

How could he become a psychic, as he longs to be to understand you.

Mario got to the opening and saw a giant waterfall that left him in awe. It was a sight to behold. The double rainbow over each arc, the mist that gave it a mystic look, the scent a fresh water and wildflowers...you'd think it was just to good to be true to be standing in the spot Mario was standing. Then, something blue caught Mario's eye, and he went to investigate. As he got close, he began to hear the singing he heard that lead him to the waterfall.

He brushes thoroughly. He knows I like fresh breath.

He rushes to the station and waits atop the steps.

He's brought with him a Mars Bar, I will not want Nestle.

and later he'll perform a love lorn serenade, a trade.

Mario stepped closer to the object and saw that it was a blue macaw. "Hmm, it seems to be a female-" Mario began as the bird turned, showing it's face, and continued to dance and sing, unaware that it was being watched. "Oh...it's a male bird. Huh...what do you know. I guess birds can have long hair." Mario said aloud to himself as he continued to study the object in front of him.

How could he become a psychic, as he knows to be to understand you.

How could he become a psychic, as he longs to be to understand you.

So give me information to help me fill the hole

Give an ounce of power so he does not feel controlled.

Help me to acknowledge the pain that he is in.

Give to him a glimpse of that beneath your skin

"Hmm, he doesn't have a nice voice." Mario said to himself. The bird either didn't know he was being watched or knew and didn't care, because he continued to sing and dance gracefully to the music that was being played.

Now my inner dialogue is heaving with detest

I am a martyr and a victim and I need to be caressed

I hate that you negate me, I'm a ghost at beck and call

I'm falling and placating, and berating myself for staying

I'm a fool

I'm a fool

He greets this stranger meekly, a thing that I accepts.

I sees him waiting often with chocolate on the steps.

He senses I am lonely. I'm glad we've finally met.

We take each others wings, fly into the sunset.

Do you like sweet potato?

The strange bird finished his song as the acoustics died out. Mario finally comes out to great the bird and the rustling of the bush alerted the bird. It turned to face Mario and was frightened instantly, becoming as stiff as statue. Mario looked at the bird unsure of what to do, and decided to try and approach it. The bird became more frightened and its heart started beating faster. As Mario continued to the bird, he feels a disturbance in the air. He quickly ducked down and avoided an attack from another blue bird. Flying high above, the bird shouted, "Roberto, get to safety now!." Mario look back to the stiff bird, who still stood there, scared out of his mind. "So, his name is Roberto."

Mario mentally documents this information as he dodges yet another attack. "Roberto! Stop standing there. Move!" The attacker yelled and went in for another attack, which Mario dodged. "It doesn't look like this bird is going to stop." Mario concluded and as the bird came in for another Ariel attack, Mario quickly calculated its velocity and, with perfect accuracy, backhanded it, which led it to the ground, almost unconscious. This gesture awoke Roberto from his stiffness and he began attacking Mario, only to be grabbed and squeezed, almost suffocating him.

Then another Spix flew in, squawking, making Mario drop Roberto and face his new opponent. The unconscious Spix finally awoke to see this. "No, honey. Get away from him." It shouted, obviously worried about Mario's new opponent. "I'll hold him off, daddy. You go get help." The bird yelled back. "It has the voice of a woman, so it must be his daughter." Mario thought to himself. "Mario!" Yelled a voice, which belonged to Sonic, who finally caught up with Mario, followed by the rest of their friends. "Hey, don't speed off on us like that." Knuckles complained. Everyone was talking at one time, except Tails, who didn't think it was important enough to get into the conversation. He then noticed Mario's opponent and felt strange toward it. "Hmm...you look familiar. Where have I seen you before?" Tails asked the stunned macaw.

Just then, another macaw, who had been watch from afar, swooped in and said, "Stop you guys, you don't need to fight." It must have been referring to Mario and friends since they seem to be caught up in an argument. Tails, being the smart child he is, finally remembered something, "No way." This caught Mario and Sonic's attention. "Mario, look." Tails point at the new arrival. Mario took one second to analyze the bird before..."Blu? Is that you?" Mario recognized. Blu took a second before understanding the situation and smiled. "Mario?" That's when everything became clear and Blu flew to Mario for a hug. "Oh my god! I can't believe it. What are you doing here?" Blu inquired. I was going to ask you the same thing. I thought you were back in Rio." Mario answered. "Well, it turned out that we had extended family hiding out in the Amazon and we took a family road trip that turned into moving, much to my dismay to it at first." Blu replied. "But eventually I got over it."

"That's nice to hear. Glad to hear you are doing OK." Mario replied. "Well, as you can see, I'm hear with my friends for another well needed vacation." "And what coincidence that you chose to vacation where we live now." Blu added. "A coincidence indeed." Jewel began, thinking Blu may have contacted them. "Well, I had no knowledge of either of you being here, so you may use that as an excuse, but in any case, that bird that attacked me. You know him?" Mario inquired, pointing to the bird slowly getting up, and taking a good long look at Mario in surprise that Blu has an understanding to Mario. Blu frowned upon seeing his face, knowing exactly who it was. "Unfortunately. That's my father-in-law." Blu answered. "Eduardo. Really? Do you have to attack EVERY human the comes near? You may not agree, but that's paranoia." "Don't worry about it, Blu. Hopefully for his sake, it's his way of meeting a stranger." Mario dismissed, seeming to be OK with the fact that Blu's father-in-law tried to kill him, not that the father had a chance anyway. "Oh, I wish I could believe that." Blu replied in a discomforted manner. "Blu, You know them?" Eduardo question, still not comprehending the idea of anyone one in his tribe, being a pet. "Yes. I met them in Rio before the kids were born." Blu answered as he introduced who they were. "Hmm, that's nice. Mario and Sonic...Heroes of the World...married." Eduardo pondered on the thought of it, two males being together.


	4. All Is Well That Ends Well I Guess

**_Sorry this chapter didn't come faster. Multi-tasking nowadays._** ^^;_** I'm hoping to have more later on and that people still have interest for this.**_ ^^ _**Sorry if it isn't as grand as the first ch.**_ XD

* * *

The gang walked to the nearest crowd of trees as they talked, catching up with each other on what's been going on in their lives so far. Blu told Mario and Sonic about how the move went, how him "winning the game" cost his "tribe" the Brazil Nut, and how it was all worked out in the end, which of course Mario and Sonic were delighted to hear. Jewel introduced her children to Knuckles, Tails, Yoshi and Bowser, who, in turn, introduced his children and their boyfriends. "That's awesome, Jewel. Hope it was a nice time you had when you got here." Tails commented. "I was a...very interesting time and a very well balanced trip, least to say." Jewel replied, remembering the good times she was having but didn't think about how Blu was feeling...how he almost left them.

That fact alone, stemming from countless times she never bothered to tell him about the many things that were changing, or the way she felt, especially when she decides to tell him about moving closer to her family AFTER he lost the game, causing them to lose their only food supply, made her feel a little guilty that she didn't communicate with as much as she should have, which was probably why they got into the argument in the first place. She shed a small tear at that. Guess she didn't really consider his feeling as much as she thought.

Tails saw the change in her expression and thought that the trip wasn't as great as she would have like and would rather not elaborate on it, for it seemed to bring back some bad memories for her, so instead of pressing on the subject, Tails decided to change it and ask about the family. "So, who is your favorite family member?" Jewel though about the question. It didn't seem like one any kind of creature to ask, so Jewel found it to be a bit confusing to answer. "What do you mean?"

"I mean besides your husband and kids, who's your favorite out of your tribe?" Tails said, hoping she understood that much. "Hmm...I don't really know. I've never had to think of such a silly idea as playing favorites." Jewel said honestly. Being a mother herself, it's kinda hard to choose which child you like the most because they all are yours and they are in the family, especially if they were newborns, in which case, she hasn't fully met them yet. So why would she do that to her tribe if she just got back together with them? Sure, She's been with them a few years and they did have planned activities in celebration for her arrival, but past that? "That's fine." Tails said with a smile. 'I can't believe she called my question silly! MY QUESTION! The nerve of her. I'll have her know I'm the smartest kid this world has to offer' Tails thought to himself, seeming to be very offended at Jewel's comment.

"So what kind of land are you from?" Eduardo questioned. "We are from a place called 'The Mushroom Kingdom'. It's filled with lots of lively people." Luigi answered. Eduardo thought about is some, for it was certainly a strange name for a land. "And him over there..." Eduardo gestured to Bowser, who was intently listening to the two. "He's not gonna eat us, is he?" Luigi gave an expression that said 'seriously?' "Oh man, I can't believe people still think that foolishness." Bowser sighed. Bowser had changed a lot himself, too. For starters, he's now Mario's best friend, something most thought was impossible, but it happened. He also start exercising more and eating healthier. Instead of 5 steaks in a row, he now eat 2 steaks, a huge homemade salad with homemade dressing, and some water and red wine on occasion. It had worked wonders on his complexion as well as his body. He had a much more muscular look and his eyes shined brighter then ever. He won't lie though when decides he wants to enjoy a little junk food every now and again. Yoshi was super proud of his progress.

"Hey Mario!" A voice shouted out to him. Mario, Sonic, and Blu turned to see Nico and Pedro. "Nico! Pedro! Hey guys!" Mario greeted with a smile. "Where you been man? We've been missin yo ass." Pedro replied, giving Mario a hi-five, which was a hi-wing in Pedro's case. "Pedro, you know I get busy. I'm a hero and worker after all." Mario reminded. "Oh yea, yea. that's right." Pedro accepted. "Enough about me, have you been treating your bird right?" Mario asked, and he as the right to since he did get them together. Nico giggled a bit and blushed a light shade of pink as he looked at Pedro, who chuckled back, moved his eyebrows up and down, and said. "More than you know." This made Nico giggle again and somehow made Mario a little uncomfortable. "Uh..OK I don't need to know more than that. God to hear though." Mario said, giving a nervous chuckle and look to the bird Roberto. He seemed lost in his own thoughts. "Hey, Blu. Is he OK?" Mario inquired. Blu looked to Roberto for a second then answered. "I don't know really. He been like that for the passed few weeks and I still can't figure out what he's thinking." As they arrived in the middle of the forest, they are greeted by the birds that were residing there, more importantly Aunt Mimi, who seemed delighted meeting the human friends.

After a full day of activities, it was time for bed. "OK, guys. I think that's enough for me tonight. I'm going to sleep." Bowser shouted a loud as Yoshi went inside their huge tent. "OK guys. See you tomorrow!" Peach replied as Bowser retreated to the tent. "Yeah, We're going to do the same. Night guys!" Junior said as he and Gian got up and left for there tent. "I think we all need to rest a bit. I'll see you guys in the morning." Mario said as everyone left for their respective resting places, Blu and friends saying good night and leaving for their nests. After everyone was gone, Sonic gave Mario a nice warm hug. "To think we'd actually run into them again." Sonic said, referring to Blu. "I know. I didn't think we'd encounter anyone we knew here." Mario replies as he hugged Sonic back. Sonic chuckled at that. It was strange for some to think Sonic had grown to love Mario in this way, but who's judging right? Then, Tails came up from his spot, with a worried look on his face. "What's up Tails." Sonic asked. Tails didn't say a word for a moment. Almost as if he was thinking. "Tails?" Mario repeated the name, but still not answer. "Miles." That's when Tails look up to see the concern on their faces. "Sorry, guys. it just...that Roberto bird." Tails answered. Mario and Sonic looked at each other, then back at the two tailed kit. Was it worth worrying over? "What about him?" Mario asked. "Did you guys notice that he was lost in deep thought today?" Mario thought about it for a second. Roberto did seem like he was thinking the whole day. In fact, it wasn't until Blu called for him that he came back to his senses. "Actually, yes now that I think about it." Mario answered. "Well I have the strangest feeling around him...I'm not sure what yet, but I think it's something we might have to watch for." Tails concluded. Mario thought some more on the subject. Could it actually be saying something about Roberto? Something important? Something that they may have to get into? Mario sighed and said, "Alright, Miles. Starting tomorrow, the three of us will keep a close eye on him. This will be a secret from the others till we have more info on it. OK?" Mario suggest. Tails and Sonic nodded in agreement as the three went off to bed.


	5. Talking To The Moon

_**Hey guys. It's lovemet123 and this is "Mario X Sonic in Rio 2: Blu Love" I just wanted to thank everyone who loves the story and gave it a chance. **_

* * *

The night was very silence as any night should be. Yet, somehow, a certain leader just couldn't sleep. So much was on his mind, he couldn't even comprehend how to put it together...that and probably the night being very humid, so he started to sweat a little. Meeting a bird he hasn't seen in what felt like ages, and it's a coincidence that they meet up in the very same jungle. He had yet to see about the children and the rest of Jewel's family. And in thinking that, Mario starting noting who he had already met. Eduardo seemed like a pretty good leader. He can be as calm as the river passing by and he seems to love his daughter very much. Eduardo was also very protective against anyone who may seem to disturb or intrude, even if it's just visitors passing by. 'Eduardo needs to lighten up a bit.' Mario thought to himself. 'Not everyone is out to get them.'

Then, there was Mimi, Jewel's aunt. She seemed like a bag of fun no matter who you are, cause, unlike her brother, she welcomed Mario and his friends with open arms. She was always ready for some fun and would make up the games, with the help of her niece, and everyone joined in, even if she had to force them into it. She is also very caring, as shown when one of the little birds were injured and she flew to the rescue, like a hero would. She is also, as far as he has seen, the only bird in the tribe that will sass off Eduardo, which is understandable. While everyone else sees Eduardo as the leader of the tribe, Mimi only sees him as her brother, and siblings don't usually look at each other as a leader. Mario would know as there were times in his past that the younger him would get in fights with his brother about who was the best. Though they don't not argue as intensely as they used to, they still have there few tiffs. 'Hmm...Mimi's nice enough. Still, I should always be on my guard, just in case she decides to pull an "Eduardo"' Mario continued on his evaluation of the family.

And finally, there was Roberto...now he was a complete mystery to the mustachioed hero. He heard Roberto singing and his voice was amazing, then Roberto gets as stiff as a stone when Mario approached him. Then, when Mario knocked Eduardo out, Roberto came out of his trance and started attacking Mario. Mario was able to catch the bird in mid-attack, he when stiff again, and finally when they are started walking back to the tribe, Roberto when super silent. In fact, through out all day yesterday, Mario noticed that Roberto only responded to Blu if he had been thinking or daydreaming. Was that something Mario needed to pay attention to? Especially when he responded to Blu fine, but can't hear anyone else? Mario groaned to himself as he moved around more. "That Roberto is going to be something else huh? Someone important?" He asked himself and looked to the sky, as if they were giving him the answers to all his problems.

At this point, Mario wasn't really in the mood to try to go back to sleep and the effort it would take to just shut his eyes, so he got out of his sleeping bag, making sure not to wake Sonic, would was soundly asleep, as if the humidity wasn't something that would stop him from getting his rest. Good thing he didn't snore, too. Sonic is actually a heavy sleeper, despite not snoring, so Mario would be able to get up without waking him. "He is still cute sleeping." Mario said to himself. Still wanting to be cautious as to not alert the hedgehog, Mario slowly tiptoed out of the tint. Once he was outside and a little into the forest, away from the others, Mario took a deep breath, appreciating the fresh air he was being given. He continued his walk, hoping that maybe a splash from the water in the river could help cool his ever heating body. Then he started hearing something...or rather someone. They were was singing it sounded like. In fact, it sounded like the voice from earlier? "That couldn't be..." Mario thought to himself. He quietly made his way to the voice, as to not scare it away...which led him to the river he was walking towards.

Mario stared in awe. The full moon was out and shining brightly, illuminating the scape. The tall grass on the other side of the river waved as a gentle breeze passes through them. The dark green color of the trees made the forest look more like an enchanting Kingdom in which animals of all kinds lived. The water looked more like river of dark blue crystals and that you could pick one up if you reached into the river. The pleasant smell of the ocean hit Mario's nostrils, followed by the gentle wind that was cooling him off. This was an amazing site to see. Mario's ears again picked up the beautiful singing that would go swimmingly with the scenery. He turns and sees what looks to be a small bird, sitting next to the river, looking to the ground. It began to sing again, this time he belted out lyrics.

I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you now  
I want you now  
My neighbors think I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
I need you now  
I need you now

Mario listened in. The lyrics sounded beautiful.

At night when the stars light up my room  
I sit by myself talking to the moon.  
Trying to get to you  
In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too.  
Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?

Mario felt a breeze growing stronger as the singing got stronger.

Ohoooo...

I'm feeling like I'm famous  
The talk of the town  
They say I've gone mad  
Yeah, I've gone mad  
But they don't know what I know  
Cause when the sun goes down  
Someone's talking back  
Yeah, they're talking back  
Ohhh

At night when the stars light up my room  
I sit by myself talking to the moon.  
Trying to get to you  
In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too.  
Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?

Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...  
Do you ever hear me calling?  
(Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...)  
Oh ohh oh oh ohhh

'Cause every night I'm talking to the moon Still trying to get to you. In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?

Ohoooo...

I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away

As the bird finished, it became quiet once more, it's hair like feathers blowing in the wind. The song had a sort of feeling that Mario couldn't describe. It sent chills down himself, the song rung and is still ringing in his ears, he almost shed a tear from the sad melody. Mario has never felt like this about any song. It was basically perfect. The bird didn't seem to notice that someone was listening to it sing. Upon further inspection, Mario figured out that the voice belonged to the very bird of a topic from before. This was a chance to finally get some conversation out of him. "Now, how did I know it was you sing that tune?" Mario called out with a grin as he walked closer. The bird quickly and fiercely turned around to spot Mario, almost completely shaken up. Mario quickly put his hands up. "Hey, now! Calm down. I'm not here to attack you." The bird paused for a moment, still keeping his eyes on the newcomer. Mario knew that expression well. It seemed to say, 'I have much on my mind right now.' "Do you mind if I sit with you? Mario asked. The bird thought about it and just turned back to look at the landscape across him. Mario decided that the bird not leaving or screaming for help was a "yes" and sat by the bird.

"You have a nice voice. That was a beautiful song you sang." Mario started, trying to "start the fire", but the bird said nothing back. Mario tried again. "You know it's kind of rude to know give eye contact when someone is talking to you." Still, the bird stayed silent. Mario started running out of ideas for a conversation, for how does one have a conversation with someone who won't answer back. Mario's attention now was to the sky, where the stars were giving off a very bright shine in the night, even more so with the large moon out. "It's a nice night out here." When the bird failed to speak back, Mario wasn't sure if it was even ready to talk, especially to the human that almost strangled him. He was about to give up when- "...Y-Yeah." Mario was surprised by this.

"I-I guess it is." The blue bird replied. He was starting to talk. "Uh, sorry about earlier today." Mario apologized. "I-it's fine. I know you didn't mean to. Just making sure we are protecting the ones we love." The bird explained. It seemed much more relaxed, now. So, let's try, "So, Roberto." The bird looked at Mario, at the call of his name. "That song you sang earlier. It was beautiful. What's it about?" Mario asked, not really sure if that was an appropriate question to be asking at this time. "It's about calling out for someone you love, hoping that some way, somehow, they'd hear you and call back to you." Mario looked at Roberto with complete curiosity. "You do understand that everyone is asleep at this time, right?" Roberto nodded. "I know how weird it sounds, but...it just makes sense to me. I couldn't tell him if he was here. Too many things keep it from being so." Mario mused over that thought for a little bit. "Hmm...well you can't be mad at Blu for catching your eye, now can you?" "Yeah..." Roberto answered, then thought about what Mario asked. His eyes widened and he blushed fiercely, realizing what he just gave away nonchalantly.

Roberto looked to Mario, hoping he wasn't really taking this in. "H-how did y-you figure t-that out?" Mario looked back a Roberto with a deadpan expression. "...Roberto, it was not hard to miss." Roberto couldn't believe it. Someone discovered his secret crush. He thought he was so careful. "...Really? Was it really obvious?" "Yeah, for anyone who was paying attention. I mean, unless you have a hearing problem, which I doubt you do, you gotta know that Blu isn't the only bird...or creature that was calling out to you, today." Hearing this, Roberto put his head down in shame. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure that he'd consider it if you just asked-" "He's already married." Roberto pointed out. It was then that Mario realized what Roberto meant by 'things'. "Besides, he'd never say yes to me. I just can't make him happy in the way I want to make him happy. I want to take Jewel's place. I wanted to give Blu kisses. I wanna be the one he runs to if he needed comfort. I wanted to be the one to have his children, that is if I could." Mario grinned at that. "You'd be very surprised as lovemet123 works in his mysterious ways." Mario replied. This made Roberto look up with a confused face. "Who?" "Nothing," Mario said. "Just see if you can get some alone time with him first...as friends. Then work your way up." Roberto couldn't understand how Mario was thinking right now. "Just think on it. See if you can get anywhere with him." Mario said as he got up to leave.

"But I don't want to cause a problem between him and Ju-Ju." Roberto called out. Mario turned back to Roberto. He knew Roberto wouldn't like hearing this. "Well, it's up to you Roberto. Whether you want your best friend to continue to be happy with your crush or if you'd rather be the one making him happy." Mario said as he walked away. Roberto was scared a little. He didn't want to lose his best friend, but he REALLY want to be in her place...with Blu, the kids... He knew what he wanted, and nothing was going to stop him from getting there. "Mario!" Roberto called out to the hero, just before he entered the forest again to return to bed. Mario looked back at the Feathered Favio, awaited what he had to say. "...Will you help me? Get Blu?" Roberto asked, desperation filling his eyes. Mario gave a small smiled. "We are heroes, Roberto. It's what we do." Mario reassured, and left off to bed.


End file.
